Particularly in the sport of water skiing, the need has been felt for an improved binding for securing the skier's foot on each ski. The resilient bindings commonly used in water skiing must hold the skier's feet firmly and the degree of firmness is increased for competitive water skiing and particularly for freestyle competition. At the same time, if the skier's feet are held to firmly, the feet will not be released during a twist or fall and this may result in broken legs or other serious injury. Additionally, it is very difficult for the water skier to fit his feet within the tight bindings required for the firm support just mentioned. There is a need, therefore, for a binding which allows a skier's foot to be easily inserted and yet firmly secured once within the binding and which, at the same time, releases the skier's foot when sufficient forces are encountered which would cause injury to the skier.